


Homecoming

by GoldenEyedShinah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen, Kite is a dad, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, and also not dead, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEyedShinah/pseuds/GoldenEyedShinah
Summary: An AU where Kite doesn't die to Pitou, but instead just loses his arm. In the aftermath of the chimera ants, Kite, Gon, and Killua finally find time to rest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, visit my tumblr for more: goldeneyedshinah.tumblr.com. I've already posted this one there but it's pretty buried by now.

Kite stepped off the ship and looked around the tiny docks in wonder. Ahead of him, Gon and Killua were racing each other to the end of the boarded walk, shouting in excitement. Their small forms darted between the men and women going about their business, eliciting a few startled cries. The corners of Kite’s mouth pulled upward ever so slightly as he hefted his bags and followed the children.

It had been years since he’d been to Whale Island. Back then, Gon had been a young, naïve boy. Now, he was…well, he hadn’t changed very much. Kite thought he was more mature though.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Kite heard a crash and looked around to see that Gon had knocked over a crate of apples. He was hastily picking them up and apologizing profusely to the owner while Killua laughed on the sidelines. Kite shook his head with a sigh. That was another thing Gon had—a ton of energy. Kite remembered having that kind of energy. Now he felt a little old.

He caught up just as Gon apologized for the last time. Gon gave him a sheepish look but Kite just inclined his head, watching as the two children darted off again. He turned to the apple owner, who didn’t look all that miffed, and tipped his hat before following his two charges.

The peaceful town was a welcome change after months of fearing for his (and Gon and Killua’s) life. He still wasn’t quite sure how they’d all managed to make it out of the Chimera Ant situation alive. But he was happy that the situation had been resolved neatly.

Well, almost. Kite glanced down at the stump that was all that remained of his right arm. It jutted out a little bit from his shoulder but ended abruptly. The mutilated end was a harsh reminder of the day he almost lost his life. The phantom feeling of an arm still remained, and he knew it would never truly go away. Still, he’d rather that than leave these two children alone so soon after meeting them.

Hefting his bags in his left hand—despite missing a limb he’d insisted on carrying both of his bags by himself—Kite hurried onward toward the secluded house on the hill.

***  
Mito met them joyfully. Kite had insisted that Gon send her a letter telling her they’d be coming by, instead of just popping in unannounced. So when they entered the house, Mito wasn’t too surprised and had already prepared the guest room for Kite. She hugged Gon and Killua, but greeted him a little more formally.

As their hands met, Mito blinked at him and recognition crossed her face.

“Wait,” she said. “I know you, don’t I?”

Kite smiled and nodded. “We met several years ago. I saved Gon from that Foxbear.”

Mito’s mouth made a perfect, round “o” and she smiled at him. “That’s right, I remember! And now it seems you’ve saved him again. I have to thank you for that.”

“Well,” Kite said, embarrassed by her gratitude, “It was less of me saving him, and more of him saving me.”

Mito gave him a questioning look before her eyes, inevitably, dropped to his arm. And there it was.

Pity.

It was the same look the Junior Hunters had given him when they’d caught sight of his injury. Gon and Killua were careful not to look at him that way, but Kite knew that Gon  
blamed himself for the wound. And that hurt because it was so far from the truth.

He didn’t need pity—he was still more than capable. Perhaps Mito sensed this because the look of pity vanished and the smile returned to her face.

“Well either way, I’m glad all of you returned safe and sound. Would you like help settling in?” she asked. He listened to see if there was any implication that he couldn’t help himself, but there was none. Mito was just being a good host, and he appreciated her tact.

“I’m alright, thank you,” he said as he picked up his bags once more. “I’ll just need to know where the guest room is.”

“I can show you that, Kite!” Gon cried from the top of the stairs. He’d just returned from his own room with Killua, and seemed eager to help Kite settle in.

With a nod to Mito, Kite followed Gon to the guest room and set down his luggage. He had no time to relax and unpack, however. Gon was already tugging at his arm, begging to show him around the house. Kite humored him, if only because seeing him this energetic was both heartwarming and too long in coming.

Gon bounced around the house, happy to show Kite everything about his life. At last—much to Kite’s relief—Mito called them for dinner.

It was a hearty meal, and Gon and Killua ate with gusto. When they finished, they asked to be excused, and promptly returned to Gon’s room. Kite sat back with a cup of tea  
in hand, lost in thought.

It seemed strange to him to be in such a peaceful place, enjoying an unhurried meal. Lulls like these had been hard to come by in the past few months, and when they did, he always expected something to interrupt.

Mito cleared her throat from across the table and Kite looked up.

“I appreciate your efforts in looking after Gon,” she said. “He’s told me very little about what happened, but I can gather that it was dangerous.”

Kite pondered whether he should tell Mito how dangerous it really was, but decided against it. It was over now, and he needn’t worry her. “It was, but both Gon and Killua are strong,” he replied. “They’ve grown quite a lot since I first met them.”

Mito nodded. “Gon has grown ever since he set out to become a hunter and find Ging. I really wish he wouldn’t chase after his good-for-nothing father, but if it means he meets people like you, then I won’t complain.”

Kite blinked in surprise at the compliment. He merely nodded in response. He wasn’t too taken aback by the comment about Ging—he’d figured Ging wasn’t the best father.

“You’re the kind of person Gon really needed when growing up,” Mito continued. She blushed slightly at his stare. “I’m glad he has you now.”

Kite wondered if she expected him to stay with Gon. He hadn’t really considered it—in fact, he’d expected to go their separate ways after they finished with the Chimera Ants, but Gon had insisted he recuperate a bit on Whale Island. Now, Kite wasn’t so sure. He liked Gon and Killua, and he had a lot he could teach them. He also found himself a bit attached to them. Memory flashed by in an instant—memories of Gon and Killua in danger, and his strong instinct to protect them.

He shook himself as Mito stood and started to clear the table. As she took his bowl, he smiled at her and said, “Thank you.”

She seemed to know he was thanking her for more than just the meal.

***

Kite stood in the doorway to Gon’s room, watching as he and Killua duked it out in a video game displayed on the TV. The boys were yelling, tapping at their controllers furiously. Despite his serious thoughts, Kite felt the corners of his mouth tug upward in a smile.

He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to accompany Gon on his quest to find his father. If he was honest with himself, he should be relaxing for the next few months before heading out with the small gang of hunters he was training. But something pulled him toward Gon and his quest. He struggled to put a name to this feeling he had for the two boys in front of him. He couldn’t possibly know that it was a fatherly instinct—he’d had little to do with his own father after all.

Gon groaned in defeat, dropping his controller as Killua pumped his fist.

“Fifty push-ups!” Killua cried, jumping to his feet and pointing to the ground.

With a cry of frustration, Gon fell to the ground and started the exercise, only to stop short as he caught sight of Kite.

“Kite,” he said, starting to get back up.

“Oh no you don’t,” Killua said. “You owe me push-ups.”

Gon, with a huff, complied. But he looked up at Kite all the while as Killua said, with a tilt of his head, “Is there something you need?”

Kite shook his head. “Just wondering what all the racket was,” he said. “Mito was getting worried you were killing each other. Seems she was right.” He indicated the screen,  
where Gon’s character had died to Killua’s.

Killua grinned. “That’s my third win in a row.”

“No fair,” Gon said, pushing himself to his feet. He’d already completed his punishment. “You’ve played this more than me.”

Killua stuck out his tongue. “You just have to get better.”

Gon turned to Kite with pleading eyes. “Kite, you should play too! You can help me get better.”

Kite raised an eyebrow and indicated his missing right arm. “I think I’d have a hard time doing that.”

Gon’s face fell for a moment, and Killua looked away, his cheer vanishing. Kite felt his heart twist, and wondered if this wasn’t another reason he didn’t want to stick around. Then, Gon looked up with his eyes shining.

“I know!” he said. “You can take one half of the controller and I can take the other! We can play together.”

He was grinning, and Kite grimaced. He’d never really played video games before, and the thought of playing with only one arm wasn’t all that appealing. But even Killua,  
judging by the grin on his face, seemed excited about this new challenge, and Kite realized he couldn’t say no to their enthusiasm.

Finally, he nodded, and Gon pumped his fist. “Yeah! We’re totally gonna beat you Killua.”

“No way! And once I beat you, since Kite can’t do push-ups, you have to do double the amount to make up for it.”

“Deal!”

The game got heated pretty fast. Kite struggled with the controls at first, but his reflexes were sharp and he learned quickly. He found himself working well with Gon and  
even enjoying himself. As each of the fighters fell to low health, the button mashing became overwhelming.

“Yes!” Killua shouted as he managed to beat down their fighter. “Two hundred push-ups this time!”

Gon groaned good-naturedly and fell to the ground. Kite watched Killua cheer on Gon and grinned to himself. There was something warm in his chest—something that filled  
him up as he considered the two children. It was then that he decided he couldn’t possibly part ways with these two just yet. They felt like family.

“Alright, now Kite gets to play with me,” Killua said.

“Aw, no fair!”

“Is too! You got him last time so now he should play with me.”

Gon turned pleading eyes on Kite once more, but he just shrugged. “Killua has a point.”

They switched off, and played for hours. Kite got so into it that he forgot the phantom pain in his right arm, as well as the months of horror he’d gone through recently. Nothing else had made him forget. But sitting here in this peaceful house, playing video games with these two children—it all made him happy. Gon and Killua not only needed him, but he needed them.


End file.
